The END!
by nelmari
Summary: Gotcha! lol. draco malfoy and Harry potter fight to the end, who dies when draco's unknown twoin shows up and tries to help. she is evil, more evil than Draco. Mwhhaha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just my little island.

A/N: Here it is, another story – short and sweet – well… not sweet. Sweaty maybe… LOL. Not to mention BITTER! Remember to R&R.

Chapter one. The chase and the questions.

The fields were many and close together. Harry Potter knew that if he was seen he would get killed. So he bowed low and crouched his way quickly away from whoever was chasing him.

"Potter," Draco Malfoy's voice came from far away. "You'll never get away, besides there is nowhere to go. It's waist land for miles and after that – there's water, shark infested water."

Harry turned and ran even further away from the voice. He came to a forest and hid behind a tree.

"If only I had my wand" Harry whispered.

"Yes! If only…! If only you lived long enough to publish those words!" Draco found Harry and threw him to the ground.

"If only my master was here to see this" Draco said between evil laughs. Harry could do nothing without his wand. He decided to put his fists and fight.

With the swish of his wand Draco moved Harry thirty feet away and laughed.

"You are useless, Potter. Admit it. As long as I have a wand and you don't, I have the upper hand."

Harry screamed and ran at Draco with his fists clenched. Draco shook his head and again Harry ended up thirty feet away.

"Why don't you just run away and see how long you get to survive. I'll give you that much. When the news comes out on Monday that Draco Malfoy killed the magnificent Harry Potter, it could at least say that you held out for long. So go ahead and run."

Hours later Harry found himself by the edge of the sea. The water has clear and as black as the night that had fallen only minutes ago. He considered jumping into the water, but he couldn't be that dumb. What will the people say?

He collapsed onto the rocks. He was so tired. He had run all day long and each time Draco sees him he only hits him or spits at him. It couldn't be close to what the ferret was planning next.

"So it's come to this, has it? Well now the ball is in your hands, you can choose. Either I kill you or the sharks do. Either way it turns out humiliating." Draco found Harry again. He was standing ten feet away and was busy polishing his nails. Harry stood to face the vixen. Has it really come to this? Is this to be Harry's end? Shame!

A/N: LOL… this is fun. Well remember to R&R – criticism extremely welcome. (Yeah baby, bring it on!) LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, only the twin sister. And my island.

A/N: this is short chapters. Hope it was worth the wait. Here goes…

Draco waltzed closer and took his wand out.

"Come hither, come to meet thy doom," Draco laughed at his own joke. Harry felt the thin stick under his jaw as it lifted him to look at his enemy.

"Who would have thought, that I Draco Malfoy would on this day, kill the famous Harry Potter." He said and threw Harry into the air and to the edge of the water. The cold water soaked to Harry's skin and he started to shiver. How long is this going to take? He wondered. He already took his time, so how much longer will the torture go on?

Harry stood up unbalanced and vibrating from the cold.

"Why don't you fight me like a man?" Harry yelled between breaths. Draco laughed again and considered.

"Alright, come and get me!" Draco said as he threw his wand to the ground. He clenched his fists and braced himself for a minor blow.

Harry ran closer with all his might and hit Draco harder than he had imagined. He punched Harry in his stomach and both fell back to re-energize. They went at each other again and Draco fell to the gravel. Harry turned and ran after Draco's wand but before he got there Draco grabbed his legs and pulled him down. From then on they rolled around the ground as they punched, kicked and bit each other. Harry felt so cold and numb that he hardly felt any blow from Draco. He was so angry that he just kept on fighting, since his life depended on it.

Harry kicked Draco off him and to his surprise the Slytherin flew to the other end of the clearing. Harry looked up to see how he had done that.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, pathetic little Draco." A voice came from the waters behind Harry. He looked around to see a young woman clad in blue. Her hair was white and silvery. It hung close to her face and curved in her neck. She walked over the rocks and past the bleeding Harry.

"My brother non the less." She said as she helped him up. Before Harry could register the fact that they were kin, Draco grunted and pulled away from her.

"What are you doing here? This is my island" he spat at her.

"I'm here to help" she said and looked over at Harry.

"No thanks, I don't need your help." Draco said as he pushed her away.

"Sorry to disappoint you twin brother, I'm not here to help you." She said and pushed back. Harry stood and looked at the near identical twins.

"You won't help him, I won't allow it!" Draco spat.

"Oh, calm down Draco. Aren't you tired of being so over dramatic all the time?"

"Well… you are trespassing on my grounds, leave while you still have a chance." Draco threatened her. But all she did was laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself, you don't scare me"

"Well I should!"

"Draco, Draco, Draco. You may be evil but you've always known that I'm far more evil than you." She pronounced.

Harry felt a shiver go down his spine when she turned to face him. Her eyes were identical to Draco's but one thing was missing. Fear!

She feared nothing, so nothing could stop her from killing anyone. Harry even though that this lack of fear could make her overpower Voldamort. That thought made Harry collapse, the last thing he remembered was the twin sister giving him a light peck on his brow. Then everything went black!

A/N: BOO! Made you jump didn't I? LOL. Please R&R, and see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The end! Chp3

Disclaimer: I only own the twin. Enjoy!

Harry opened his eyes to the night ski. The stars looked close enough to touch. They were so many and so bright it provided enough light to see around him. He was on the side of a mountain in the mouth of a cave. Harry sat up and looked into the dark blue eyes of the twin sister. He jumped at the sight of her.

"Draco's gone!" she said, "I'm glad you woke before the light came."

Harry watched her as she brought him a flask to drink from. He shook his head.

"You might poison me" Harry said, he looked at her eyes again.

"What would I gain from that?" she though for a moment, "well, death maybe, but I don't want to kill you!"

"Oh Please, you're a Malfoy, Malfoy's hate me. They wouldn't hesitate to kill me."

"I guess! But in every factor of life there is an exception to the rule. That will be me in this case."

"I don't believe you."

"I know! And I don't care"

Harry stood up and as he did so, he found that all his wounds had been attended to, with bandages and stitches. He also had a cloak on that was keeping him fairly warm.

"What would I gain by kidnapping you from Draco?" she asked. She was sitting by a fire in the back of the cave. Harry could run now if he wanted to but something was keeping him there. Serendipity maybe.

"I don't know, tell me!"

"Sovereignty!"

"I don't follow…"

"You don't need to."

"Where is Draco?"

"Probably on his way here." she said as she looked on a map lying beside her. She rolled it up and offered it to Harry. He took it but didn't open it.

"It's a map!" she stated.

"So I guessed, what's it for? Why did you give it to me?"

"To get away from here. There are two broomsticks," she pointed to the wall and continued, "Fly as quickly as you can."

"Why are you doing this?"

"If you think I get anything from doing this…you're right"

"What do you get?"

"I told you, sovereignty."

"I'm lost!"

"Don't worry!" she assured him.

Harry turned towards the broomsticks to leave.

"Wait, there is one more thing" she called. Harry turned back and saw her take a silver dagger out. He froze at the sight of it.

"Do me one favour?" She asked.

"What?" he asked awkwardly.

"Kill me!" she took the dagger by the blade and offered him the hem.

"What!"

"Do it! Please say you will?" she pleaded.

"No!"

"Know this – if you kill me, you kill Draco. And you remove The Dark lord's strongest weapon against The Order of the Phoenix."

"Why are you doing this?"

"For sovereignty!"

"STOP saying that, I don't understand!"

"Just do it, for the goodness of mankind." She threw off her cloak and sat down on the stone platform.

"I'm not a murderer"

"If you don't do it, Draco will kill you"

"If I do do it, Voldamort will kill me!"

"No! He will die by my hand"

"Then I won't kill you"

"Do it before Draco comes!" she became urgent.

They fought for several more minutes. Draco was on the edge of the mountain and could here their voices but he didn't hear the argument. He climbed faster.

"Fine! I'll die anyway!" Harry gave in at long last. "Could I at least know your name?"

"Katrina"

She lied on her back and exposed her heart to him. Harry took the dagger in both hands and held it vertically over her heart. He closed his eyes and braced himself.

At that moment Draco came into view.

"NO!" he screamed when he saw what was happening. Harry looked at Draco and with all the anger he felt for Draco, he thrust the dagger into Katrina. She gasped and her eyes went deep like a pool. Draco collapsed on the spot and yelled in pain.

One tear rolled down Katrina's cheek as she closed her eyes.

It is done!

Harry stood in front of the stone table and looked at what he had done. Draco wasn't bleeding but he was undoubtedly dead. Harry took the dagger out and placed it beside her. He took her cloak off the ground and threw it over her body. With one last look towards her, Harry turned back to the broomsticks – ready to leave…

A/N: tear, isn't it sweet? Or Horrid? Anyway. Hope you like it. I sure did.

Thank you and goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

The end chp4

Harry grabbed one of the broomsticks and headed to the opening of the cave. He scanned through the cave on time and noticed the bag beside the fire. There might be food in and since Harry was so hungry he dropped the broomstick and went to pick up the bag. He looked inside and saw only the flask of water. He took it out and fastened it around is waist. He wondered how long it would take him to get to a place where he could eat and so he looked at the map. The fire was dimming and he had to look quickly before it went out. He understood how to fly to get to London. He had no idea how long it would take but he'd do his best to make it really fast.

The fire died out completely when a gush of wind came through the cave. There was a light moaning sound as the wind went deeper into the cave. Harry heard a reply moan from inside the cave and stood to hear more.

Harry jumped when he heard the loud crack behind him. He turned and tried to see in the dark. He walked into the starlight and to his shock the stone table was empty. Not only that but the table was also broken in countless pieces. Just when Harry turned his eyes on Draco's body, his body turned to dust before Harry's eyes. Harry looked between the cracks of the stone table and saw Katrina's clothes. That turned to dust too the second Harry looked away.

"Why are you looking for the grave of one who isn't dead?" a voice said from the darkness of the cave. Harry could see a white figure walk out of the darkness.

"Katrina!" Harry exclaimed when he saw it was she.

"I need a new name, one that wouldn't tire by being called so much." She said with a smile. She was wearing a white robe with gold embroidered in. when she was completely in the light of the stars, Harry noticed that her hair was glowing a light gold.

"What shall I call you?" Harry asked. He didn't understand why she was here but went along with it.

"What do you want to call me?"

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

"How did this happen? I mean I killed you…"

"Have you never heard about personal sacrifice? Well, it's all big words and no understanding but what it comes down to is: I sacrificed myself to be killed by the enemy (you) – furthermore the bind I had with the dark side had been removed. We broke the binding that death has upon good people. And the binding that Voldamort had on those who don't want it. When he dies, all will be right with the world."

"So you're not one of them?" Harry asked.

"No! Look" she held out her arm and Harry saw the clean flesh where the dark mark had been.

"What do you want to call me?" she asked again.

"Grace!" he said after long consideration. She blushed slightly and nodded.

"That's a good one." She said.

"Gracie Goodspeed, how about that?"

"Sounds good, shall we go?" she replied. Harry nodded and they headed to the brooms.

When they landed in London hours later they were rather exhausted.

"Where to from here Gracie?" Harry asked.

"I have a place."

They flew to Gracie's destination that was a regular looking house in the suburbs.

"This is it," she said as she admired the place.

"Yours?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I had to prepare myself for this day… so I bought a house and brought enough stuff here to survive for a while."

"What are we waiting for then?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, lets go!" they stepped up to the door. Gracie took the key out of a hiding place and unlocked the door. Harry motioned for her to enter first and he followed after.

"Oh and Harry…thank you for helping me. You gave me freedom… I'll always be grateful for that." She pronounced.

"Anytime, Gracie, anytime!"

THE END!

A/N: I suspect I don't need to write an Author's Note every time I finish a story but I'm doing it anyway. This way you are getting to know me better. I don't like regular chocolates if anyone cares. LOL. Anyway. This is the end. But you already know that because of the: THE END! It's written big enough for you to notice and I know that none of you are idiots – the only idiot here is me. I'm wasting your time…and it feels good. LOL. Please visit my home page if you are interesting in finding out about me or if you want to see if I'm really crazy. But you don't need to go there to know that. LOL. I'm wasting your time! Mwha-ha-ha-ha! Going to miss writing this story but I'm grad I got to finish it. Look forward to more from Nelmari (F4I: that's me) and just so you know, F4I means: Facts for idiots. I just needed to remind myself that.

Thank you and goodnight. Nelmari has left the building

LOL…


End file.
